<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avonlea, I Love You by fiveby10eighty3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133624">Avonlea, I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveby10eighty3/pseuds/fiveby10eighty3'>fiveby10eighty3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveby10eighty3/pseuds/fiveby10eighty3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A death, a breakup, a reunion, a town celebration, a revelation of love, and Christmas: that’s what Avonlea, I Love You is made of! A modern AU, told in the style of Love Actually—only that it takes place in the celebration of their town’s 150th founding anniversary! Can lost hearts find what they’re looking for? Can broken hearts mend? Find out in Avonlea, I Love You.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis &amp; Moody Spurgeon MacPherson, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix/Muriel Stacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The drizzle was starting to transition into rain. Anne looked at the people who were with them today—the Barrys, minus Diana (who was on her concert tour); the Blythe-Lacroix-Hanford family, represented by Hazel, Bash, and Elijah—Dellie being in school for the day; Mrs. Lynde and Caleb, Miss Stacy, the Andrews family minus Billy and Jane, who was stuck at work in a bank in Toronto; the Baynards; Mrs. Pye, the Gillises, the Boulters, the Allans; Cole, and then Moody, Ruby, and two of their three children.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em><span class="s1">And then there’s the two of them. </span> <span class="s2">Anne and Marilla. Not even a sign of Roy, or his family.</span></em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>At least Gilbert was represented by Bash and the whole Lacroix-Hanford squad</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"><em>And that’s the lot</em>, </span> <span class="s1">Anne thought, returning her focus on the funeral. All of the mourners stood in slowly slicking mud; Anne scarcely even listened to Reverend Allan’s message about life, death, and the world beyond it. She knew the dear administrative minister’s message meant well, but Anne couldn’t bring herself to concentrate. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2"><em>Just not today</em>, </span> <span class="s1">thought Anne. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Just not today.</em></span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">And then, the funeral service was all over. Marilla and Rachel invited everyone to Green Gables for something to eat; the food care of Miss Hazel and her cafe in the town proper. </span> <span class="s2"><em>One of these days I would drop by Hazel’s for a cup of coffee and a chat</em></span> <span class="s1">, Anne decided. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Back at Green Gables, everyone milled about the living room. How Anne survived the small talk was a wonder. Everyone patted her head, that she should take care of herself and Marilla now. It was enough to make Anne howl with frustration. </span> <span class="s2"><em>I don’t want to talk to anyone. I just want to go up, bury myself in bedclothes and cry</em>. </span> <span class="s1">But she managed to smile and politely nod to everyone. </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Finally, Anne ushered out the last guests, the Barrys, who extracted a promise from her to let them know if she or Marilla needed anything. Rachel and Marilla were deep in conversation about something Anne couldn’t make sense of. Cole, Bash, Hazel, and Elijah elected to stay for a few hours more, to help Anne and Marilla get through the loneliness of the first day of Matthew being </span> <span class="s2">really </span> <span class="s1">gone, with Bash momentarily stepping out to fetch Dellie from school. Anne tried to help out in the kitchen, but Cole, Elijah and Hazel shooed her out, telling her to go and rest, while they take care of dinner. </span></p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne was about to go upstairs when she heard her phone ring. She remembered that she left it charging in Matthew and Marilla’s home office of sorts. It was Diana, FaceTime-ing, no doubt, to check in on her. She unplugged her phone, and sat down on Matthew’s antique swivel chair, kicked off her heels and put her feet up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But it wasn’t Diana, unfortunately, but rather, Roy. Anne sighed, and took the call. Roy’s handsome face was visible in a few seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey babe, I’m really sorry we couldn’t make it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Sure, okay, I understand,” Anne, for some reason, suddenly tired—</span> <span class="s2">exhausted</span> <span class="s1">, if she was going to be truthful. </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Look babe, I have a magazine to run—</span> <span class="s2">my family has a magazine to run.”</span> <span class="s1"> Roy’s protest was tetchy. “You’re even lucky you had a valid excuse to file for leave.”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Who said anything about complaining?” Anne asked wearily. “Look, Roy. We’ve all had a hard day. I need to rest. We’ll talk soon.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, babe. Bye. Love you, talk soon.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne had just ended her call when she heard someone clear his throat. “Gardiner giving you grief again?” It was Cole, looking very worried. Trying to manage a smile, Anne shook her head. “No, it’s okay, Cole. It’s been a long day, tempers are bound to rise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Her friend sighed. “To be honest, I regret having introduced him to you. For that, I am sorry, Anne.” Anne took Cole’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s okay, Cole. </span> <span class="s2">We didn’t know. None of us did.” </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span> <span class="s1">What are you going to do, then?” Cole asked. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Break up, I suppose?” Anne raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But what about your job at their magazine?” Cole was concerned. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been a long time coming. I have planned for a long time to do both, but he keeps begging for another chance, and a pay raise. I don’t care about the pay raise, to be honest. It’s not going to compensate for what he said and did.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Anne! Did he...?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hit me, yes. And called me a stupid little nobody. And a lot of other nasty names. Granted he only does that when he’s drunk, but he’s been drunk a lot.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Does Marilla know? Or Diana?” Cole persisted. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you think I started wearing long sleeved clothes? Or trouser suits to work?” Anne replied, sadly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sheesh.” Cole ran his hand through his hair. “Looks like you need to see a lawyer,” he exhaled. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Marilla and I need to see Prissy Andrews regarding Matthew’s estate and things like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, tell her what he’s done. And when you come back to Toronto, you need to end things with him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Pronto,” Anne agreed, dully. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to be your bodyguard?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll just need to do some admin work first.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You sure you’ll be okay?” Cole wanted to make sure. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely. I’ll let you know first thing when I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Now, come on you. You wouldn’t want me to eat all of Miss Hazel’s baked cheesy salmon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You greedy thing. I’ll race you to the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A few days later</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Anne dressed carefully for her and Marilla’s meeting with Prissy. Being in a high-paying job enabled her to buy pretty things, help with expenses at home, pay her rent, </span> <span class="s2">and</span> <span class="s1"> finance her Master’s, which she graduated from last year—the last major family event with Matthew present. She sighed. In a week from now, she thought, she would have no job at all, anymore. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">Probably even no boyfriend. But that was a small thing in the greater scheme of things, right?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">After the funeral and everyone else had left—and Rachel asleep in one of the guest rooms and Cole in Matthew’s (Cole decided to stay for the night as he knew he could no longer catch the train to Charlottetown, having stayed far too long at dinner), Anne went down to the study with her laptop and typed her resignation letter. She had digitally signed and emailed it to Sally, her assistant, with the instruction to print five copies out—one copy for Sally’s file copy, one for Anne, one for HR, and one for Roy’s father, as the owner of the magazine, and a receiving copy sheet.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dressed in a cream coloured long sleeved organza blouse with a black velvet pussy bow, wide-legged black trousers and low heels, Anne felt a little more confident. Marilla was surprised as she looked at Anne’s face and outfit when she went down to eat breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marilla was simply dressed in a black dress and court shoes that Anne bought for her for her birthday a few months ago. She looked again at her daughter, who looked pale.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you all right, Anne? I can ask Jerry to drive for us,” she offered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne smiled, and shook her head. “Prissy’s office is only in Carmody, so it won’t be so far away. I’ll be fine, Marilla.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The drive to Prissy’s law office was mercifully short and companionably silent. Anne drove, and she and Marilla listened to a Spotify playlist of Matthew’s favourite music, and for some reason, it cheered them both up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When they arrived at the office, they didn’t wait very long. Anne had set an appointment with Prissy’s secretary, so they were called to come in as soon as Prissy’s client left.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Anne? Marilla? Please do come in,” Prissy called.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne and Marilla entered Prissy’s office, a small cheerful room painted in pale peach. There were bookshelves full of books and case reports. One bookcase though, held nothing but knick-knacks, ornaments, and coffee table books. On the eastern wall was a framed Alphonse Mucha print for Summer. Beside it, was another framed poster that said “Keep Calm and Carry On.” Prissy explained that she bought the poster in London while she was there for a moot competition.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s wait for my assistant. She’s getting Matthew’s file and some tea and biscuits. How are you both holding up?” Prissy’s soft concerned voice touched Anne.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Struggling. We get by, day by day,” Anne admitted. Marilla nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know what you mean,” Prissy murmured. Anne remembered that Prissy’s ex, their former Math teacher in Avonlea High committed suicide for some reason or other. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They were saved from further comment as Charlotte, Prissy’s assistant with the files in one hand and a tray containing tea things, and a bowl of gingersnaps in the other. Charlotte silently handed the file to Prissy and set the tray on coffee table. Prissy read the contents of the folder silently and sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Please rest assured that before Matthew passed away, he made sure that you needn’t worry about debts. However, a lot of money went to his medical care and bills.” Marilla opened her mouth as if to say something, but changed her mind, as Prissy continued, “Don’t worry though, you both get to keep Green Gables. You still have a lot of adjoining lands, don’t you?” Prissy’s gentle voice prompted Marilla to continue. Marilla nodded at this. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You may have to sell a considerable amount of land to keep money from trickling away. Otherwise, Green Gables will have to go, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Anne’s piteous cry startled both Marilla and Prissy. “I won’t let that happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Then you both must act quickly,” Prissy gently reminded them. “Should you need any help with conveyancing and all related matters, please let me know. I work with people who are good at that. Here’s my referral,” she added, handing Marilla a business card. “Anything else you might need?” Prissy asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” said Anne. “I want to know how I can file charges for domestic violence, and blackmail.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Muriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is the first day of school in Avonlea High. </p><p>And so many things are happening already.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The first day of school</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">September 2018</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">If facing a huge number of people never scared Muriel Stacy before, this time, it did. She took deep breaths, to calm herself down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>The price you pay for applying for a promotion</em>, </span>
  <span class="s2">Muriel scolded herself. Then she gave herself a mental shake. </span>
  <span class="s1">Chin up, chicken. You got this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muriel slowly walked up to the podium, and nervously cleared her throat. “Is there anyone who’s terrified of facing a huge crowd besides me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The crowd laughed and cheered. Students raised their hands. One student cheered, “WE LOVE YOU, MISS STACY!” The students clapped and cheered again. Encouraged by the show of support, Muriel continued her speech. “I am very, very grateful for your very vocal support. But ladies and gentlemen, please calm down.” The students complied, and listened attentively. She went on, “This morning, as I woke up, it took me a long time to really realise that I am now a principal. Of this school, to be precise. And I have to admit, I am scared, and I am excited at the same time. Which is why I am rambling here at the podium, right now.” The students laughed, and encouraged her to go on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But rambling aside, we’ll be in for a very exciting school year. A </span>
  <span class="s1">very</span>
  <span class="s2"> exciting school year. Because this school will be part of a very big celebration starting from this school year until the middle of next. Can anyone guess why?” Students shook their heads. Muriel went on. “How old do you think this town is?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“50?” one student screeched. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“70?” another guessed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“80?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Higher,” Muriel prompted. “Keep these guesses coming, keep them coming!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“90?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“100?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Almost there,” Muriel called for more guesses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“130?” One student shouted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Higher!” Muriel called out, nodding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“150?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’ve got that right! Come on up, Arthur,” Muriel called to the student who hollered the right answer. Arthur Pembroke, a freckle-faced sophomore went up the stage. As a member of the very extensive Sloane family, he was proud of his family’s heritage. “My Ma was a Sloane,” he explained, “And Ma says their family goes way, way back.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How far back?” Muriel asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Dunno, Miss Stacy. But my grandma says a lot of Sloanes from this town fought in both World Wars.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muriel thanked Arthur as he walked away from the podium and down the stage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, he’s right,” she adds. “There are a lot of families who have been here for a long, long time. So, to trace those lines back to the past, our school has a very exciting project with the town hall.” Seeing as she still had the students’ attention, she went on. “And that is to gather pictures, stories, and all other items that can connect us to Avonlea’s past. Mayor Lynde has already sent letters via post to your parents and grandparents about this exciting project, as they may have been students of this school, at one point or another. You can share this news too to your big brothers or sisters who have been students of this school. The more, the merrier. And before I make other announcements, I would like to introduce you to new and old faces to the school. I hope you are excited as I am to see them.” Muriel invited members of teaching and non-teaching staff up the stage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Mrs. MacPherson may have been a familiar face to you when she was still Miss Gillis. She’s had to take a step back from teaching to take care of her children when they were still babies, but now they have grown so! Please, give your hands to Mrs. MacPherson and welcome her back!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The students clapped their hands and welcomed the pretty blonde teacher back. Muriel welcomed three more members of the non-teaching staff before nodding to Bash Lacroix to take his cue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“And last but definitely not the least—I would like to introduce the new coach for the Avonlea Panthers ice hockey team. You all know him as the very dedicated Physical Education teacher for the Juniors and Seniors. Before the retirement of Mr. Roscoe from the Athletic Department, he recommended the very able Mr. Sebastian Lacroix to take his place as the coach. And we are happy to announce that we took his recommendation to heart. Give it up for Mr. Sebastian Lacroix!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The hockey team, composed of ten boys and ten girls, whooped and cheered and so did the rest of the student body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you for the warm introduction, Miss Stacy. And to my cubs—we’re going to have a very busy training season. See you all in practice next week. I shall be sending you a more detailed practice schedule in your email inbox. So better check your email.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muriel nodded to Bash as he walked away from the podium and down from the stage. She took the microphone and waved to the assembly of students. “And I would like to call on Miss Minnie May Barry, this year’s Student Council president to introduce this year’s officers and to announce the activities for the first semester of the school year.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Minnie May said something to one of her teammates in the hockey team and went to the stage. Muriel looked at the girl, who was just as pretty as her older sister—probably even prettier, Muriel thought, and how she was going to break hearts. Muriel remembered how she, Anne, and Marilla fought for Diana’s corner. William and Eliza Barry wanted to send her to Paris for finishing school—</span>
  <span class="s1">did they even still exist? </span>
  <span class="s2">Muriel wondered. Diana wanted to study Music in Redmond with Anne and all her friends; her parents seemed more keen for her to marry some Lord or other back in England. Muriel rolled her eyes at that. Even the Duchess of Cambridge had a university degree before she married Prince William and </span>
  <span class="s1">became </span>
  <span class="s2">a duchess. Muriel wondered what Diana’s sister wanted out of life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muriel’s train of thought was interrupted when the girl went up to the stage. Handing the girl the microphone, Muriel stepped back to hear the girl talk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hi everyone,” Minnie’s sunny voice called everyone’s attention. “I know you guys want to go back to class, but I promise, this is going to be quick,” she continued. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Nah, we’d rather just look at you,” one of the boys yelled. Muriel threw him a look that could kill, that made him say, “Sorry, Miss Stacy. Sorry, Minnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muriel saw that the girl look uncomfortable and Minnie May shrank a bit. “Anyway,” the girl faltered, “I will start the introduction of the officers with the Vice President. Please give it up for Caroline Bell. Come on up, Carrie,” Minnie beckoned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Minnie introduced all the other officers first, then herself as the last. Muriel wondered if the girl introduced herself last because she felt uncomfortable with the heckling earlier. </span>
  <span class="s1">I would check in on her later</span>
  <span class="s2">, she told herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muriel noticed that Minnie seemed to regain her footing as she announced the activities for the first semester of the school year. Still, a little checking in wouldn’t hurt. Finally, the student council president ended her talk, and went back to her teammates in the hockey team.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Muriel checked her watch. </span>
  <span class="s1">Everything’s right on schedule</span>
  <span class="s2">, she thought. She went back to the podium to make her last announcement. “Right. Thank you everyone for coming to the first assembly of this school year. But before everyone goes back to their classes, everyone gets to have two free donuts and a cup of hot chocolate, courtesy of Hazel’s. See you all in the next assembly.” She sent a group text message to all the teaching staff. “Faculty meeting after lunch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">For some reason, that student heckling Minnie May bothered Muriel very much, and she hadn’t felt that way in a long time since Billy Andrews assaulted Josie Pye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>And that was a long, long time ago</em>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here’s the second chapter! Please feel free to leave a comment! Apologies for the delay in posting, so much has happened in the past few days. </p><p>Enjoy reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anne ties up loose ends in Toronto.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter three. It was so difficult writing this one as</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"><span class="s1">Anne and Marilla drove home in a heavy, tense silence. She felt so, so weary, and the thought that they had to discuss the saving of Green Gables with Jerry Baynard already drained her. She loved Jerry like he was her real brother, </span> <span class="s2">but boy, he easily gets flustered</span> <span class="s1">, Anne thought to herself. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going to Hazel’s, and we’ll sit and talk.” Marilla’s voice brooked no argument.“For now, keep your eyes on the road.” Anne nodded. Marilla knew Anne well enough that for Anne to engage in a serious conversation while driving was not a good idea. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hazel Lacroix welcomed them heartily with a hug as they arrived at the cafe. Anne loved the place; it was a blend of vintage chic and cottage charm, that was a fruit of Hazel and Mary’s decorating taste, and Hazel kept it just the way it was in memory of her late daughter-in-law, with a few updates here and there. Hazel’s was a favourite stop among Avonlea’s young adult group. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As it was not yet noon, only a few customers were in for brunch. “We’d like to somewhere rather secluded, just for today, Hazel dear,” Marilla informed the proprietress. Hazel nodded, and led them to a quiet table hidden by potted palms. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seeing Anne settled in and rested, Marilla looked at her daughter levelly. “Please, tell me everything right from the beginning, and why haven’t you told Matthew and me? That Gardiner seemed to be a nice lad, but he’s had me fooled, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mechanically, Anne told her everything—from the first time Roy Gardiner got drunk and hit her, to the last time he pushed Anne down to the floor of his apartment, because of a row after requesting for two weeks’ leave. Anne received word that Matthew Cuthbert passed away, and Roy initially didn’t want to let her go as they had deadlines to meet, but Anne informed him that she was way ahead of her deliverables. That seemed to have incensed Roy, so he pushed her down.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What are you going to do when you return to Toronto?” Marilla poured tea into her mug and Anne’s. Anne might be a grown woman now, but in many ways, the the talkative, wiry thirteen year old orphan remained stamped in her memory. It made Marilla more protective over her adopted daughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Break up with him. I have emailed Sally my digitally signed resignation letter, and I asked her to print out five copies, have Personnel and Roy’s father’s secretary sign a receiving copy, and ask her to send a scanned copy to me through email. Sally being Sally,” Anne paused, marvelling at her assistant’s thoroughness, “already did what I asked and sent me that copy of the receiving copy. There’s no way they will deny they saw my letter, if we’re anticipating the worst case scenario. I will be forwarding a copy of the letter to Prissy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You‘ve already thought it through.” Marilla replied crisply. Anne nodded. “I don’t want to stay in that office a minute longer. And that’s that. I have you and the farm to take care of. I will worry about a job later. I have enough savings, I promise.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But you don’t have to worry about that,” Marilla protested. “Jerry will oversee the farm and all other matters related to it. And Rachel’s moving in with me, now that Caleb’s taken possession of Rachel’s house as he intends to look for a wife. We’ll be all right.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne brightened up somewhat. “Then we’ll be a jolly houseful of women,” she cheerily replied. “Marilla, I promise everything will be fine. I just need to tie up loose ends in Toronto and the next time I will be home, I will be here for good.” Anne took Marilla’s hand. “You’ve taken care of me and Matthew for ever so long. Let me do that for you this time. And maybe, I should let home be my healing place.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne shuddered at the memory of having just showed Prissy her bruises. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you blessed girl!” Marilla tearily replied. “But if you’ve decided already, I won’t be stopping you. It’ll be real nice to have you around after all these years.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What are we going to do about the property?” Anne was suddenly practical.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We told Prissy we would be selling parcels of land,” Marilla reminded her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know, Marilla. But it’s also a matter of taking stock of what we have, what we need, what we don’t need, and what we can do with what we have after we have taken care of what we don’t need,” Anne explained. Marilla looked at Anne with amazement. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?” she asked. Anne laughed, and sighed. “We do a lot of things like that at work. A lot of problem solving is involved in running a magazine,” Anne explained again. “Running a magazine is just like any other business—it’s </span> <span class="s2">not</span> <span class="s1"> just about writing stories and articles and pasting them together.”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marilla accepted Anne’s explanation. “I guess we better go over that with Jerry.” Anne nodded in agreement. “But what do we have that we can let go? Let’s start with the livestock first.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Marilla ruminated on that. “William Barry made an offer for the horses. But he’s agreed that Belle and Butterscotch won’t be included in the offer because of sentimental reasons.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“How many horses do we have?” Anne began to make notes in her phone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Twenty, minus Belle and Butterscotch, that would be eighteen. He’s offered fifteen hundred dollars for each horse.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Good Lord, Marilla, that’s a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We’re keeping the cows, the poultry, and half the sheep, and the pigs. And some of the land for a fruit, vegetable and herb farm. And an orchard,” Marilla informed her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve done quite a lot of planning yourself, Marilla,” Anne praised her mother. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I have been up a lot of nights thinking about it,” Marilla wryly replied. “The problem is, how can we keep them and stop the money from trickling away?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne smiled. “And that’s why we have to invite Jerry for dinner tonight and make some plans.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The same day, later in the evening</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Green Gables </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jerry arrived in the kitchen, scraping his boots free from mud on the door mat, situated in back door of the farmhouse, when Anne took the bread from the oven. Both of them were startled by Marilla’s loud cry from a distance. The older woman appeared in the kitchen clutching a slim, hard-bound volume bound in brown faux-leather, and thumped it onto the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that?” a nonplussed Jerry asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“My undergraduate dissertation.” Marilla replied, rather mysteriously.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Your what?” Anne and Jerry asked in unison. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh just read it,” Marilla smirked. “It might help you make plans.” Anne and Jerry looked at each other and made a beeline for the dissertation. “You first, Jerry,” Anne conceded. “I’ll just finish serving dinner.” Jerry opened the slim hardbound publication with care as Anne set down the glass dish of baked beans with bacon and a basket of warm, buttered, crunchy bread. From the refrigerator, Anne took out the jug of milk for her and Jerry; for Marilla, a carafe of iced water with lemon was already on the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Marilla, Anne noted, was pleased when Jerry pored excitedly over Marilla’s dissertation. It was titled, “</span> <span class="s2">How Cottage Industries in Rural Areas Could Grow: A Study in the Sustainability of Small Family Industries in Farms and Rural Communities, submitted by Marilla Cuthbert, in partial fulfilment of requirements for the Degree of Bachelor Science in Home Economics, University of Prince Edward Island, 1979.</span> <span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh wow,” Jerry exclaimed. “This is great, Miss Cuthbert,” he added, as he thumbed through the publication. The way the information was presented was clear and precise, and Anne saw how much of Marilla’s personality was in the dissertation. The two of them was forced to forsake it for a while to eat dinner. Marilla volunteered to wash the dishes so Anne and Jerry could discuss what they read. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Through the evening, Anne and Jerry discussed with Marilla their plans. Since the horses would be sold to Mr. Barry, they could use part of the money to make improvise and update the barn to make it bigger for the cows, pigs, chickens, ducks and the remaining half of the sheep. Mr. Bell from Bright River made an offer for fifty sheep; he wanted to start a sheep farm, but didn’t want to go all the way. A parcel of land was to be sold off to take care of Matthew’s death duties, and another to serve as capital for whatever they sought to do next. The last two large parcels were the barn and grain silo stood; Marilla and Anne kept the last of the corn to be sold to the markets. The ground would be cleared up by springtime, and Bash (through a phone call) promised them saplings of their famous strawberry apple trees and Granny Smith apples. Jerry promised that he would enlist his brothers into helping him move the plum trees and cherry trees near the apple trees. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think you should read the rest of it, Anne. Maybe you can write something, show to the banks and maybe they will let us borrow money.” Jerry handed Anne the dissertation, who took it eagerly. “I know what you mean. A business plan,” she agreed. She yawned. “Ugh. I am sorry. But can we talk when I get back from Toronto? I just need to wrap up things there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Jerry assured her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
Two days later, in Toronto </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Toronto Living Magazine offices </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think you’re being very ungrateful,” Roy snapped at Anne, after informing him that she has handed in her notice. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We give you a high pay package and you just leave us like this?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“A pay rise? Or cushioned blackmail for domestic violence?” Anne replied warily. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Anne. No one’s going to believe that since we don’t share a roof together. You prefer to share a dingy flat with your equally dingy friends from the village.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“They’re my friends. They are girls I have known since I was thirteen, Roy. My closest friends. You don’t know them because you scarcely bothered to,” Anne replied quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why should I? You don’t owe them anything, Anne. You have me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t, Roy. Not anymore. Consider this as a breakup as well,” Anne’s confidence was building up again. She had been nervous about it the moment he came to her office to call her out on something she didn’t do. But she had to do this for herself. She had to stop living in fear now. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re being overdramatic again, Anne. Stop it.” Roy’s grip on her wrist was like a manacle of steel, but Anne used her other hand to release it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, Roy. I’m done,” Anne grimly retorted. She took off her engagement ring from her finger and handed it back to him. “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with you anymore. I would rather be alone, but safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well then. You’re not such a huge loss, anyway. You’re nothing but a little social climbing nobody from little P.E.I.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne didn’t say anything, but just gathered her things. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wait. I need to go through your things.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Anne asked. “Afraid that I keep any incriminating evidence of everything you do? Anything you wish to say to me, you can say to my lawyer.” She handed him Prissy Andrews’ calling card. “Goodbye, Roy.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne felt the cold metal of the ring hit the back of her head as she opened the glass door of her office. To her surprise, Sally was waiting for her at the doorway, with a folder and a sheaf of files. “Excuse me, Miss Shirley. I think I left something in your room. My phone,” she clarified. True to her word, her former assistant took her phone, which stood near a flower vase. The phone, Anne was amazed to discover, had a video recording of everything that transpired in Anne’s office. Sally ended the recording. “Mr. Gardiner, I am handing in my notice as well. The way you treat your staff, and Miss Shirley, and all the others in your department is something I cannot take any longer. I shall make sure that this video will be circulated. My resignation letter is already in Personnel and in your father’s office. Please rest assured that a copy of the video of what transpired here will also reach his office.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Roy attempted to wrestle with Sally in order to get her phone, but she snatched it away. “My phone is </span> <span class="s2">my </span> <span class="s1">personal property and not office property, Mr Gardiner. Please, stand back, or I shall call the police.” Anne was amazed at the cool, calm, authoritative manner her former assistant dealt with the whole situation. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A lot of people were already hovering near Anne’s office. “Shoo, the lot of you,” Sally snapped at them. “Nothing to see here, you nosy busybodies.” To Anne, she said, “All your other things are in your flat now, Miss Shirley. A Miss Pye received the boxes. If there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to call me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sally, I am so grateful to you. And so proud of the way you handled the whole thing,” Anne thanked her former assistant, after Roy stalked out in shame and anger. “If there’s anything you need too, please do not hesitate to let me know. Should you like to visit Prince Edward Island...I am at your disposal.” She gave Sally Prissy’s business card, and to her surprise, Sally chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sally grinned. “Thank you, Miss Shirley. That would be such a treat. You’ve been nothing but kind to me from the first day of my job up until today. Nothing gives me pleasure than to work for—-and with someone like you, Miss Shirley. I wish you all the best of luck.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne smiled back. “And I, you. Need help with your things?” she offered. The younger girl shook her head. “I’ve been squirrelling my things away the same time as you’ve asked me to pack up yours, Miss Shirley. And the moment you emailed me your resignation letter, I thought that you decided enough was enough and I wanted to support you with it. He really was awful, Miss Shirley, and I am glad Mr Gardiner’s not in your life anymore, if you don’t mind me saying.” From her desk, she took a business card. “If you need another lawyer, my brother can help you,” Sally added. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne looked at the card, which said, ANTHONY FITZGERALD, Esq, BARRISTER. The name rang a bell as Prissy Andrews gave her a business card with the same name. Sally grinned. “My brother is dating your lawyer, Miss Shirley.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne began to laugh out loud, and Sally joined in.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Later that evening, the same day </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So that’s the lot,” Anne declared, wiping her dusty hands with a wet wipe. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re really going back home?” Jane asked, trying to persuade Anne to stay as she and Josie sat on the floor of Anne’s room. They have just helped Anne pack up the rest of her belongings and were now enjoying a huge pizza. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah”, said Anne, quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t tell us about what he did,” Josie replied sadly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know why I didn’t. Maybe because I was scared to. Both of you seemed to have built an image of him being this charming and handsome guy—which he is, to be fair—-but on the inside, he’s rotten to the core. Also, for many reasons I can’t quite explain, I thought it was my fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne finally showed Jane and Josie the bruises on her arms, as she rolled up the sleeves of her old Redmond University hoodie. “There’s more on the thighs,” she explained. “It’s pretty much why I invested in trouser suits and longer skirts and dresses. Marilla practically cried—openly wept, actually—when she saw them for the first time in your sister’s law office, Jane. Even poor Prissy looked quite green, as seasoned a lawyer as she is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“How are you now, Anne?” Josie asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Anne admitted. “Everything’s a mess right now. Right now my priority is Marilla and Green Gables. Will you promise me something though? If Roy tries to look for me, for the love of God, don’t tell him where I went. Avonlea is the only place where I am at peace.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Both Jane and Josie gave Anne a hug. “We promise,” they replied in unison. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But for now,” Josie grinned, “Let’s finish this pizza.” The girls laughed, and clinked their cans of Coke as a toast. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Anne and Josie eventually spent the rest of night talking, and Jane fell asleep on Anne’s bed. Anne started becoming closer to Josie since the final year of high school. During the annual Avonlea Harvester’s Dance, Billy Andrews tried to make more advances than Josie would allow, and almost everyone believed Billy’s side of story. But Anne was one of the few who believed Josie and stood up for her, despite the fact that Josie was less than warm towards Anne since Anne moved to Avonlea as Matthew and Marilla’s foster child. Anne was eventually adopted by Matthew and Marilla, and became a permanent fixture in Avonlea, but it only took Anne’s advocating for Josie for the other girl to become friendlier towards her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What are you going to do when you return to Avonlea, Anne?” Josie asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Teach, I suppose. I would probably handle the freshmen and the sophomores since Ruby went back to teaching and is handling the juniors and seniors. But maybe for the meantime, I need to help Marilla see to things at Green Gables. Maybe change up how the farm will function.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Will Jerry mind?” Josie was curious. Anne smiled and shook her head. “We’ve started working on it before I left to tie things up here. He promised he would take care of logistics, and the numbers and the farming bit as he was the one who studied agriculture—but he wanted me to see the framework.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“A framework for what?” Josie asked, getting a cold pizza from the box. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well...you and Cole will call it a rebranding. For us, it’s simply a way of repurposing Green Gables as a farm. Maybe branch out. Like, for example, Marilla makes the most delicious jams and jellies. We could sell that, and maybe get capital for that and similar things. Or sell meat from our cows to various cafes and restaurants or meat shops in Avonlea or the rest of the Island. We could call ourselves Green Gables Farms or Cuthberts’ or whichever sounds more catchy or attractive.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds like an amazing idea.” Josie murmured in between bites. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Jerry and I hope we could pull it off.” Anne smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What about your plans for a doctorate?” Josie suddenly reminded her. Anne smiled and shrugged. “It can wait. Marilla is my priority. She and Matthew have been taking care of me since I was thirteen, and it’s my turn to do that.” Anne sipped at her now flat Coca Cola, and laughed. “You should catch some sleep. I’ll do the rest of the packing. I’ll be all right, I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>
“Okay,” Josie smiled, as she stood up. “Knock if you need me. And you have to wake up early. I booked your flight at 6 AM. You have to be in the gates at 5.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">“Thanks, Josie. I appreciate your help.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">A sad smile crept into Josie’s face. “I can only remember how mean I was to you before that Billy debacle when we were in high school. And you were one of the few people who stood up for me, and I remember  how sweet you were to me throughout it all. I never forgot that, Anne. And I never will.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is chapter three. It was so difficult writing this one as it has uncomfortably unearthed so many memories for me. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy the chapter either way.</p><p>PS. Apologies for the very long chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gilbert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert takes centre stage this time, with a very awkward start.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s a new chapter! Apologies if the chapter sounds rather M, as well as the fact that there’s a lot of angst all around. I hope you will still enjoy reading it, nevertheless!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Late at night </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlottetown, PEI</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Third week of September, 2018</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His hands couldn’t stop shaking. He had delivered the worst to the girl’s parents, but he couldn’t stop crying the moment he was alone in the surgeons’ lounge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Sorry, Mr and Mrs Scott, but Patty didn’t make it.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was always a bone of contention between him and Winnie. Winnie, even after losing a patient, was tougher, and didn’t show traces of pain or grief. She was always at him about it; told him to be tougher. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But he, Gilbert Blythe, always allowed himself a moment of weakness after delivering the sad news to the patient’s family. Losses like that broke his heart. Like Patty Scott. Just late that afternoon, she was waving her pompoms. Now, she was dead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Patty Scott was the joy of her parents’ existence: a consistent honour student, a popular cheerleader with a chance of getting into McGill or U of T—his alma mater. But now, these dreams would never be fulfilled, as Patty was now cold in the hospital morgue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Thank God Winnie was off-duty tonight, or I will never hear the end of it.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Gilbert drank the rest of his coffee—tonight, it tasted like rancid mouthwash, if anything like that existed. Washing his face in cold water helped remove all traces of crying. He changed from his scrubs to regular clothes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>I’m tired as hell</em>, </span> <span class="s2">Gilbert thought.</span> <span class="s1"> <em>I’m tired of this life, I’m tired of pretending I am happy with someone when I really couldn’t get over someone else. </em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The revelation hit Gilbert like that splash of icy cold water on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m tired of lying to myself.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m just so tired. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Since he didn’t want to risk getting into a car accident, Gilbert decided to leave the car in the covered hospital car park and to book an Uber on his way home instead. Winnie would rage about having to commute the next day, but that was her problem, Gilbert carelessly thought. He just wanted to sleep like the dead. She can get herself chauffeured in her uncle’s service car for all he cared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">When he arrived home, Winnie was already sound asleep. </span> <span class="s1"><em>Great, I can shower in peace</em>, </span> <span class="s2">Gilbert thought. He managed to do it with amazing expediency and was asleep when his head hit the pillow.</span></p><hr/><p class="p2">
  <em>Later in the morning</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gilbert woke to a text message from Winnie. </span> <em> <span class="s1">Goddamnit Gilbert, </span> <span class="s2">it said, </span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>you left the car in the carpark again? What am I supposed to do now?</em> </span> <span class="s2">Gilbert rolled his eyes, as he typed a reply—</span> <em> <span class="s1">I’m not really surprised that you care more about my car than if I get into an accident. Today is my day off. You can take the car home for all I care.</span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Walking into the kitchen, Gilbert saw that there was no food on the table. He shrugged, and got the box of Coco Pops in the cupboard. Winnie preferred raisin bran, but he thought he’d sooner eat gravel. He loved Coco Pops. Coco Pops reminded him of home, reminded him of...Gilbert shook that memory away. Anne had moved on, got herself a job in a glossy magazine in Toronto with and an equally glossy boyfriend to boot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>I wonder if she’s okay. I hope the guy is treating her well, </em> </span> <span class="s2"><em>was his unbidden thought</em>. Having dunked a generous amount of Coco Pops and milk in his bowl, Gilbert began to eat his breakfast while reading the newspaper. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">The jobs vacancy had him rubbing his eyes. </span> <span class="s1"> <em>Is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy? A job vacancy in Avonlea General Infirmary? And another in Avonlea High! No kidding? Whooptee-doo, I’m on board. </em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Avonlea General Infirmary has a vacancy for residents. For those who want to specialise in surgery. Also, Avonlea High needed a school doctor. Using his phone, he typed in the website where the vacancies were listed, and he applied for them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">For the rest of the morning, Gilbert made himself productive. He cleaned the apartment he shared with Winnie, started packing clothes in one suitcase, as he was already considering moving out. He studied while he ate lunch, and in the afternoon, he drafted a resignation letter and a more formal application letter. Night came, and there was no Winnie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">No text, no phone call, nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Gilbert began to worry. He sent text messages, and his calls were rejected. He sighed. Winifred wasn’t so bad, but when she was angry, she acted like a brat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A very spoiled one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He had Chinese takeaway delivered, and left it on the dining table for her to eat when she came home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Midnight came and still no Winifred. Gilbert sighed. He decided to get ready for bed. And when he woke up at 6 AM, there was still no Winifred. He got ready for a day’s grind at work, and still no sign of his errant fiancée. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">He had clocked in at work when he received a text message from her. </span> <span class="s1">Meet me for lunch at The Brickhouse. We need to talk.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gilbert typed in, </span> <span class="s1"> <em>okay, see ya. x </em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was his way of letting her know that he wasn’t angry anymore, and that he wanted to see her. Well, he was being truthful, but...only partly.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><br/>Gilbert was drinking root beer when Winifred walked to where he was sitting. Her face was unreadable, and she handed him the box that contained the ring that belonged to his mother.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t want to marry you anymore.” Winnie spat. “It’s been years, but you never wanted to set a date for the wedding. It’s been just all about your work, and you never wanted to spend time with me. So there. Then I slept with Greg Houseman. That’s where I was last night. And he’s a lot better in bed than you could ever be.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The colour drained from Gilbert’s face. But he only said, “Well, congratulations to Dr. Houseman.” Then he added coldly, getting the black velvet box, “If you’ll excuse me, I have clothes and things to pack. Good day, Dr. Rose.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Winnie stopped dead, as the full impact of Gilbert’s words hit her, “Wait,” she said in confusion, “That’s all you’re going to say?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What else did you want me to do? Grovel and ask for another chance?” Gilbert snapped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Winnie didn’t say anything, then finally, she retorted, her words equally icy, “I see. You don’t really care, don’t you? You never really cared all along, didn’t you? Well, fine. Have a happy life, Dr. Blythe. Go to hell.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hell’s a better place for me because you’re not there, believe me, Winnie. I really tried really caring but you were being such an impossible brat that I gave up trying. Well, enjoy having fun with Dr. Houseman. I hope his wife doesn’t know.” Gilbert winced as there were already a lot of people watching. He watched in horror as Winnie stomped on towards two people in a secluded table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Two people he knew like he knew the back of his hand. Diana Barry and Anne Shirley.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He followed Winnie, as she charged on the two ladies. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“I hope you’re happy,” Winnie snapped at Anne, whose eyes were wide with an unreadable expression. Was that </span> <span class="s1">fear</span> <span class="s2">? Gilbert wondered. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How can we help you, Miss Rose?” Diana asked Winnie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Well, it’s </span> <span class="s1">Dr. Rose</span> <span class="s2"> to you, Miss High and Mighty Piano Player. Maybe if I fractured your fingers, you won’t be able to play a concert in months,” Winnie drawled. She’s drunk, Gilbert thought with horror. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Winnie rounded back on Anne, who, Gilbert observed, was cowering in her seat. </span> <span class="s1">That wasn’t like Anne</span> <span class="s2">, he thought. “Stop playing innocent, you redheaded witch. You’re the reason why Gilbert never set a wedding date,” Winnie spat at Anne. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Winnie, stop it. Leave them alone,” warned Gilbert. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“See? He’s defending you.” Winnie mulishly goaded Anne, whose eyes finally and suddenly emitted blue sparks of fire. “I fail to see why that is my problem, Dr. Rose,” Anne replied icily. “Where Dr. Blythe is concerned, you were engaged to him, </span> <span class="s1">you had him</span> <span class="s2">, so I thought you’d won. If you will excuse me, I need to go to the ladies’ room.” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Anne sailed out, head held high. Diana followed her, looking like a worried mother hen, but not without giving Gilbert a look that could kill as she passed him and Winifred. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gilbert noticed that Anne was wearing a long-sleeved black shirtdress with palm leaves printed on it and he suddenly remembered that Matthew Cuthbert passed away a week ago. </span> <span class="s1">Or was it this week</span> <span class="s2">? </span> <span class="s1">And what was that on her wrist? Anne would never get a tattoo. Or was that a bruise? </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What was that about, Winnie?” Gilbert asked in a low growl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s no longer your business, you sanctimonious dick,” Winnie snapped at Gilbert. “We’re not engaged anymore. I want your things out by sundown,” she drawled. After that, Winnie sailed out, but not without almost tripping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“With pleasure. You can count on it.” Gilbert retorted. Diana went back to the table and asked a waiter if he could get Anne’s food transferred to a take out carrier. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You,” Diana faced him. Her dark eyes were angry. “How dare you show up here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I live and work here,” Gilbert retorted. “What happened to Anne?” He asked, concerned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“She’s had an anxiety attack,” Diana bluntly replied. “She wanted time to recollect herself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I never knew her to have one,” Gilbert mumbled, confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s fairly recent,” Diana replied. “Her ex-boyfriend...was fairly abusive. I think we should sit down,” was Diana’s offer. So they sat, Gilbert waiting apprehensively for more revelations. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“We arrived at the same time at my Aunt Jo’s doorstep. Anne had just arrived from Toronto and I, from Vienna, from my European concert tour. Anyway, that’s neither here nor there. From what Anne told me, she handed in her notice because of the way Roy Gardiner treats her and the staff. Her pay rise and promotion is basically something to blackmail her from saying anything about Roy’s physical abuse. I’ve seen the bruises last night, Gilbert, and it’s enough to make a grown man cry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Has anyone seen them—a doctor or a medico-legal officer?” Gilbert asked. Diana shook her head. “Not that I know of. But Prissy Andrews is Matthew Cuthbert’slawyer, and by extension, Anne and Marilla’s, and Anne tells me she has already asked for Prissy’s help. Why do you care?” she challenged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Because I still do!” Gilbert hotly confessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I find that hard to believe. Sorry, Gilbert. Furthermore, Anne will need time to heal. She needs time to herself. I’ll be driving her back to the train station this afternoon.  She’s going back to Avonlea. For good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“As it happens, so am I,” Gilbert grimly replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Gilbert! And you, barely three years into your residency at the hospital.” Diana was appalled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I have three years already. I can’t live a lie anymore, Diana. I really can’t spend the rest of my life with a woman when I couldn’t get over another.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But she broke up with you. I heard,” was Diana’s arid rebuttal. “Be honest. Are you relieved she did?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“As a matter of fact, yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Then your secret is safe with me. But where Anne is concerned, you have to be careful. She’s been through a lot for the past few years. She needs time, Gilbert. If you really still care, really still love her, you need to give her that. Take it slowly.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I will, Diana,” Gilbert promised. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They saw Anne walk slowly towards them. “I’m sorry, Di,” she apologised. Then she blinked twice, looked at Gilbert, and politely greeted him. “Hello, Gilbert.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Anne,” Gilbert greeted her. She acknowledged his greeting yet refused to look at him. “Are you okay?” he asked. For a second, he saw her cower a little again, and she replied, “I don’t know. Di? I...uh...we have to go.” Before Gilbert could say anything, both girls were gone.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">Before sundown, everything of Gilbert’s was packed in boxes and suitcases, in his station wagon. He laughed to himself. Since he bought his car with his own money, and with no one’s help, Winnie had no right to it. He’d be damned if he would let her have her way.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He surprised the hospital administration by handing in his resignation, effective today. But they were understanding about it—surprisingly so—Gilbert wanted to work nearer to home, wanted to have a closer involvement in his father’s farm as well. He had a long morning talking to Personnel, to get himself cleared. After that tumultuous lunch, Gilbert took a short trip back to the hospital, went to Personnel to follow up the status of his resignation, and was told he was given the all clear; he should expect that his last salary would be given to him through his personal bank account at the end of the month. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After that, he was a free man. He sent a text message to Bash, to ask if he could leave the garage unlocked, as he was arriving in the evening. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>What’s going on, Blythe?</em> </span> <span class="s2">Bash texted back. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gilbert sent a quick reply. </span> <span class="s1"> <em>I’m coming home to Avonlea, Bash. Coming home for good. </em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>You and I are gonna talk, brother.</em> </span> <span class="s2">Bash’s reply was quick. The message was added by, </span> <span class="s1"> <em>You’ll be home in time for dinner, maybe? Elijah’s grilling burgers for tonight.His legendary Flipping Hells. Hope you don’t mind, Muriel’s here. </em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gilbert raised his eyebrow at that. Muriel? As in </span> <span class="s1">Miss Muriel Stacy</span> <span class="s2">? Avonlea’s Teacher of the Year? He shrugged. He sent his last text message before he started the car engine. </span> <span class="s1"> <em>Yeah cool, no problem. Would be really great to see her. See ya, brother. Send my love to Mama Hazel, Dellie, and Miss Stacy.</em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was only a thirty-five minute drive home from Charlottetown to Avonlea. Gilbert never felt more eager to come home. He couldn’t wait to be more comfortable in his surroundings. He thought about Anne, his mind drifting into several questions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>How did things go wrong between us?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was a simple question but it was something Gilbert couldn’t answer off the bat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>What happened, Gilbert? You promised each other you would be there for each other forever. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gilbert sighed. </span> <span class="s1"> <em>Winifred happened. </em> </span></p><p class="p2">
  <em>None of it had been Anne’s fault.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Part of Gilbert’s brain contested that. </span> <span class="s1"> <em>She got over you quick enough, didn’t she? </em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Gilbert shook his head as if to clear his head and focused on his driving. From the bruise he saw on Anne’s wrist, it wasn’t much of a getting over, then. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After over thirty minutes of driving, Gilbert finally got home, and parked his car next to Bash’s. No sooner than he had got out of the car, the kitchen door opened, and Hazel Lacroix popped out. “Gilbert! Come on in, dear, and get yourself something to eat. You’re just in time for dinner.” Gilbert walked over to Hazel and gave her a hug. “It’s good to be home, Mama Hazel,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, we’re all glad to have you back. You can get your bags in later, and eat dinner first. Elijah’s flipping burgers for dinner.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Gilbert gave Hazel a weak smile. He was tired, and hungry. The bags could wait. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Diana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana takes centre stage this time. She hears about Anne’s failed relationship for the first time and shares a potential romance at her end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Diana Barry had never felt so shaken in her life. It had only been twenty-four hours since she last saw her best friend yet she couldn’t get her head around what she saw. It felt like she became everybody’s shock absorber overnight. Well, </span>
  <span>
    <em>everybody</em>
  </span>
  <span> was an exaggeration, but still...she felt so bad being so absorbed in her practice to be a good friend, that she unintentionally let herself be privy to two of her friends’ shocking life developments. <em>Stuff she should have known a long time ago</em>, she thought miserably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those bruises on Anne’s arms, wrists and thighs were something she could never forget. God in heaven, they could make a grown man cry. She and Anne had a good cry over it the night before.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Diana tearfully asked. </p><p>“I don’t know. I was so scared. I couldn’t even tell Jane and Josie,” sobbed Anne. “I’m so scared that nobody would believe me like nobody believed Billy assaulted Josie,” she added. Diana bit her lip. She remembered that particular incident. But like Anne, and a few other girls, Diana believed Josie and stood up for her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I didn’t want everyone to worry. You had your hands full with your tour—I am so, so proud of you, especially as you were going on your European concert tour! I just couldn’t take that away from you.” Anne continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana ran her fingers through Anne’s hair. “Ssshhh, Anne. You’re safe in P.E.I. now. At least Roy Gardiner is now out of your life and he’s not going to hurt you anymore. Everything’s going to be okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne seemed temporarily comforted at this, and smiled a little. “Tell me about your concert tour, Di. It must have been really exciting,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a lot of hard work,” Diana added wryly. “The first leg was New York, and Mother and Father went with me as far as London. Then I made a little visit to Oxford, and played a bit at my old college where I did my Master’s. If you’re going to do your doctoral, do it in Oxford—it’s a lot of hard work, but I am pretty sure you will be up for the task, and it’s a different environment so you can have a breathing space to start over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne smiled at this, and looked excited. “Did you enjoy being there? How about the other cities you visited for the tour?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least she was able to forget about Gardiner for a little while</span>
  <span>, Diana thought. “Well, there’s Dublin, and it’s a really charming city, Anne. The concert venue, Trinity College, is a beautiful place, it’s practically history screaming at your doorstep. I know English is more your alley, but I know you did pretty well in history.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it like to be in a concert tour, Diana?” Anne asked shyly. “Funny how you’ve been doing it for a long time and I only got around to asking now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana laughed and squeezed her bosom friend’s hand gently. “Well, like I said, it’s hard work. You rehearse for hours—three is the minimum, by the way, then you rest, and prepare for an evening of endless playing. Sometimes a concert lasts for two hours, at the very most, and in some cases, if I have a new album, which I don’t have at the moment, I get to meet fans, and sign a few albums. Funnily enough, I did sign a few in Paris. I met up again with Mother and Father and Minnie May in Paris. I think both Minnie May and I have annoyed our parents.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne was alarmed. “Did they say something horrible to the both of you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana grinned. “Not necessarily. But I am glad I have an ally in Minnie May. Also, Aunt Jo promised me that if Mother or Father cut us off without any cent, she’ll support Minnie May and I.” She continued, smiling. “Remember the young widower I met while in Oxford? Fred Wright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne, sensing a romance, nodded eagerly. Diana grinned at Anne again. “That’s what annoyed Mother and Father.” At Anne’s confused look, Diana added, “As a disclaimer, I don’t care if he’s an ordinary guy. He’s “loaded”, Father says, but not a Lord.” Diana rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the more important part is that I really like him,” Diana added wistfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And of course him not being a Lord didn’t make your parents happy,” Anne replied dryly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knowing my parents, that shouldn’t surprise you anymore, Anne,” Diana retorted. But she giggled after. Anne laughed as well. “Oh! I almost forgot. I saw this in a bookshop in Ireland, and they sell first and second editions of books. Really old and rare books, in today’s standards. And I saw this,” she exclaimed, as she drew out a beribboned box from her suitcase and handed the box to Anne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne untied the ribbon and prised off the lid. The peeled off tissue paper lining revealed a first edition of William Butler Yeats’ </span>
  <span>Irish Fairy Tales</span>
  <span>. “Oh my,” breathed Anne. “This is <em>exquisite</em>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I immediately thought of you when I saw it. It’s absolutely beautiful, isn’t it? I read part of it before I had it packaged in the box.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a beautiful gift. Thank you, Diana,” Anne exclaimed, and hugged her. “But tell me about your meeting with Fred Wright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s not much to tell,” Diana smiled. “Except that I like him a lot, and he’s considering making a visit so I could meet his children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That serious?” Anne asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, I think it is,” Diana almost whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy? That’s the important part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oddly, I am. I am,” Diana replied. “I was afraid to get involved with someone because I was afraid I would hurt him like I did Jerry—you know what happened there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Anne said softly, and took Diana’s hand. “We’re all in a different place now. And we’ve all come to terms with it. I think you should be able to forgive yourself over that, Di dearest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Diana was curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, busy with the farm. He and I are sort of teaming up to do something about it. Marilla found her undergraduate dissertation and thinks it could provide Jerry and I an inspiration. And it has,” Anne’s eyes twinkled, making Diana glad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Diana was curious, yet at the same time, relieved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cole and Josie would probably call it a rebranding, but I would more accurately call it a repurposing. I’ve asked Josie and Cole’s help on that score. She talked nonstop about branding on the way to the airport, and I soaked it all up for what it’s worth. But come on, tell me more about Fred,” Anne encouraged Diana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana giggled, then sobered. “I really couldn’t sidetrack you. But before I go on about Fred, I am happy to see you like this. That you’re not letting Roy Gardiner destroy you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne’s joyful face became serious and determined. “I’ll probably have my off, sad, or down days for some time to come. But he hasn’t destroyed me, Di. I wouldn’t let anyone destroy me. Prissy Andrews gave me the name of a therapist who is good at dealing with survivors of domestic violence. I went to a session before I left to tie things up in Toronto. Now that I am back in PEI, the sessions will be more frequent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to know,” Diana hugged Anne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now, about Fred,” Anne began, propping her in chin in her hand. “What’s he like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not to be deterred,” Diana laughed. “Very well. He’s a big bear of a man. Tall, blonde, very cheerful and friendly. He’s a real-life version of Kristoff from </span>
  <span>Frozen</span>
  <span>,” Diana finished wistfully, paused, then continued, “and he’s incredibly sweet, and never runs out of a kind thing to say. He’s originally a Yorkshireman, and his family manages huge tracts of land, and they are quite prosperous farmers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy in his company?” Anne asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genuinely so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne’s eyes were filled with tears, but she was smiling. Diana was enveloped into another hug. “I am so, so happy for you. You deserve every bit of joy, Diana dearest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But so do you, Anne,” Diana murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I should focus on rebuilding first. There’ll be plenty of time for that. Besides, taking care of Marilla is my priority.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matthew would want you to be happy too, Anne.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Di. But there’s also happiness in taking care of the people you love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s true,” conceded Diana.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Diana sat across Gilbert Blythe in one of Charlottetown’s slightly upscale restaurants. Anne had to go to the ladies’ room as she had an anxiety attack and needed to collect herself. Because of the anxiety attack, Anne couldn’t finish her lunch, so Diana had to ask for a waiter to put the food in a takeaway carrier and was waiting for the food to be brought back to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana had witnessed her other school friend get dumped in public by his ex fiancée, who didn’t deny she cheated on him. Winifred Rose was also disgustingly drunk, Diana noticed. She knew she was supposed to feel sorry for Gilbert, but she was also irrationally angry at him for unintentionally undoing Anne’s good mental state for the day. Then again, he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Anne?” Gilbert asked. He looked very concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s had an anxiety attack,” Diana bluntly replied. “She wanted time to recollect herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never knew her to have one,” Gilbert mumbled, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fairly recent,” Diana replied. “Her ex-boyfriend...was fairly abusive. I think we should sit down,” was Diana’s offer. So they sat, Gilbert waiting apprehensively for more revelations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We arrived at the same time at my Aunt Jo’s doorstep. Anne had just arrived from Toronto and I, from Vienna, from my European concert tour. Anyway, that’s neither here nor there. From what Anne told me, she handed in her notice because of the way Roy Gardiner treats her and the staff. Her pay rise and promotion is basically something to blackmail her from saying anything about Roy’s physical abuse. I’ve seen the bruises last night, Gilbert, and it’s enough to make a grown man cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone seen them—a doctor or a medico-legal officer?” Gilbert asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana shook her head. “Not that I know of. But Prissy Andrews is Matthew Cuthbert’s  lawyer, and by extension, Anne and Marilla’s, and Anne tells me she has already asked for Prissy’s help. Why do you care?” she challenged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I still do!” Gilbert hotly confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I find that hard to believe. Sorry, Gilbert. Furthermore, Anne will need time to heal. She needs time to herself. I’ll be driving her back to the train station this afternoon. She’s going back to Avonlea. For good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As it happens, so am I,” Gilbert grimly replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gilbert! And you, barely three years into your residency at the hospital.” Diana was appalled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have three years already. I can’t live a lie anymore, Diana. I really can’t spend the rest of my life with a woman when I couldn’t get over another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she broke up with you. I heard,” was Diana’s arid rebuttal. “Be honest. Are you relieved she did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then your secret is safe with me. But where Anne is concerned, you have to be careful. She’s been through a lot for the past few years. She needs time, Gilbert. If you really still care, really still love her, you need to give her that. Take it slowly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, Diana,” Gilbert promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They saw Anne walk slowly towards them. “I’m sorry, Di,” she apologised. Then she blinked twice, looked at Gilbert, and politely greeted him. “Hello, Gilbert.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anne,” Gilbert greeted her. She acknowledged his greeting yet refused to look at him. “Are you okay?” he asked. For a second, he saw her cower a little again, and she replied, “I don’t know. Di? I...uh...we have to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana took this as her cue, and left, mouthing, “I’m sorry, Gilbert.” She took Anne’s unfinished lunch that was inside the takeaway box and handed it to Anne, who said something about saving it to eat in the train.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Back at Beechwood, Aunt Jo’s stately home, a distraught Cole was waiting for her. He knew Diana finally found out about the bruises.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really feel bad having introduced Anne to him,” he apologised, as they were eating lunch. Diana ate again, as the events of today’s lunch drained her completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cole, stop it. You didn’t know. None of us did,” she assured him and squeezed his hand. “Did she show you the bruises though?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole shook his head. “But she told me the extent of it. And it’s more than just physical abuse. It’s verbal too, as well as emotional.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana let out a long exhale. “Oof. That is scary.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Cole lamented. “I just feel so bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, Cole, this is no one’s fault. Let’s just focus on Anne getting back to normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diana, I am afraid that there’s no such thing as ‘normal’ to an abuse survivor. You can only look at Josie and see what it has done to her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cole’s right</span>
  <span>, Diana admitted. </span>
  <span>Josie was now very much a changed person</span>
  <span>. And she forever would be. All of sudden, she was very worried for Anne again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here’s another long chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it, all the same! </p><p>Just a side note: I will be introducing a character from the books. He wasn’t introduced in the AWAE series universe, so I guess I could introduce a little deviation or twist from the actual events in the book/canon universe. So yes, this would be the first time you will be hearing of Fred Wright, but it certainly won’t be the last! 😉</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first shot at an AU. Fingers crossed that I have the commitment to finish this fic! But I am so excited as to how this will turn out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>